Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 12
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year Twelve (2019-2020) November Example #573: From Heck-atia and Back (Hecatia Lapislazuli) *Blogs Remastered Thirty-Eighth Edition (Shion Sumeragi, Ichika Takatsuki, Kouchuu Kanshou, Suguha Kirigaya, Shiro, Lynette Bishop, Mio Sakamoto, Hinagiku Katsura, Ayame Shaga, Satellizer el Bridget] Example #574: Pure Furies - Whereabouts of the Blog (Junko) *Blogs Remastered Thirty-Ninth Edition (Nao Yorihime, Nao Iihara, Carrera, Matsu, Ila, Touko Fukawa, Kogane, Miyako, Haruka Amami, Momoyo Kawakami] December Example #575: Mischievous Anego (Yuiko Kurugaya) *Blogs Remastered Fortieth Edition (Matsuri Sakuragi, Aya Shameimaru, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Nanami Kiri, Kanako Miyamae, Ichika Mizuhara, Minagi Tohno, Misuzu Kamio, Aiko, Harumi Fujiyoshi) Example #576: Prideful Kitten Who Doesn't Easily Take To Others (Rin Natsume) *Blogs Remastered Forty-First Edition (Suzuho Hasegawa, Tearju Lunatique, Mercelida Ygvar, Críet Trédís, Dorothy, Momoko, Nobuna Oda, Unchou Kan'u, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ayaka Kagari] Example #577: Heavenly Marvelous Marshmallow (Sariel) *Blogs Remastered Forty-Second Edition (Kuvira, Hotaru Shidare, Mirai Asahina, Riko Izayoi, Kotoha Hanami/Ha-Chan, Rize Tedeza, Sakie Satou, Ryouko Mikado, (O)Shizu Murasame, Sayako Arashiyama) Example #578: Clockwork Firefly (Rizu Ogata) *Blogs Remastered Forty-Third Edition (Saki Kojima, Zakuro Mitsukai, Ryouko Asakura, Nitori Kawashiro, Lingyin Huang, Ranko Kanzaki, Hikaru Amano, Hayate Yagami, Aki Nijou, Hitomi Manaka) January Example #579: SPARKLE Memories (Ayaka Sakaki) *Blogs Remastered Forty-Fourth Edition (Taki, Darkness/Lalatina Dustiness Ford, Chitoge Kirisaki, Renge Miyauchi, Botan, Setsuna Higashi/Eas, Love Momozono, Inori Yamabuki, Miki Aono, Rin Misumi] Example #580: Neighborly Meganekko (Yasuko Kouenji) *Blogs Remastered Forty-Fifth Edition (Yumeko Tachibana, Undyne, Botan Kumegawa, Peko Pekoyama, Annelotte Kreuz, Kogasa Tatara, Teru Hayama, Haruka, Miu Furinji, Sakura Hagiwara) Example #581: With Topaz as the Professor! (Mutsu Amatani) *Blogs Remastered Forty-Sixth Edition (Sassassul Quetzalcoatl, Hana Miyakoshi, Momo Belia Deviluke, Arale Norimaki, Kuro, Echidna, Hikari Takanashi, Marika Tachibana, Mikan Yuuki, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke) Example #582: Meganekko Bradley Company (Midori Oono) *Blogs Remastered Forty-Seventh Edition (Tomo, Alexander Nikolaevich Hell/Sasha, Mariandale, Nagisa Shiota, Kanata Shirahime, Iinchou/Iin Chiyo, Suzuko "Linda" Kanzaki, Chihaya Ikaruga, Kyuubei Yagyuu, Yuuko Amamiya) Example #583: Healing everyone! The Pretty Cure of Wisdom! (Saaya Yakushiji) *Blogs Remastered Forty-Eighth Edition (Falce, Ayame Seki, Tamaki Honda, Madeleine, Fuuka Saitou, Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi, Hikage, Yagyuu, Shamal, Quattro) February Example #584: (A)SSSS.Girl (Rikka Takarada) *Blogs Remastered Forty-Ninth Edition (Nozomi Kaminashi, Chifusa Manyuu, Yume Nijino, Allenby Beardsly, Miyu Edelfelt, Zessica Wong, Chouun Shiryuu, Faris Scherwiz, Mizuki Shibata, Chifuyu Orimura) Example #585: Backwards Hatred (Ume Shiraume) *Blogs Remastered Fiftieth Edition (Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Kaguya Yamai, Yuzuru Yamai, Haruko Haruhara, Priscilla Asagiri, Miria Harvent, Filicia Heideman, Eri Sawachika, Mukuro) Category:Anime Blogs